diamondminerstudiosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Pinkguy the b0ss/My Top 10 Favorite Mario Games
What's up my Shreks, I'm finally doing this. I know I listed this on my profile page already, but I thought, "fuck it, I'll just do this." Great intro, I know. Anyways, yeah. In this post I'll list my top 10 favorite Mario games and the reasons why I love them so much. This will serve as a convenient way to see my thoughts on these games in one place. I'll also throw in some honorable mentions and dishonorable mentions to make this list a sort of "good, bad, and the ugly" scenario, except that it's the best, the good, and the bad, if that makes any sense at all. Whatever, doesn't matter. Let's start with the honorable and dishonorable mentions. Honorable Mentions *'New Super Mario Bros. Wii' - This is a pretty damn competent 2D Mario game with plenty of great level design and tons of fun to be had. The only real issues are the slightly stiff controls and the overall low level of challenge. This was actually my first Mario game, so I have a soft spot for this one. However, I don't enjoy it enough for it to make it on this list. *'New Super Mario Bros.' - Pretty much the same situation as NSMBW. This is a pretty damn solid title with plenty of positives, but I don't find it to be all that interesting. I also have some nostalgia for this one, but that doesn't influence my choice to keep this one an honorable mention. *'Super Mario Bros. 2' - This game is a good one for sure. However, I find that it can be quite punishing with its small amount of chances for extra lives and scarce health pickups. The game also has limited continues, and no save or password feature. These things don't make the game bad, but it does affect its standing for me. I like the SNES version more because of its save feature, and the GBA version (titled "Super Mario Advance") is my favorite of the three versions because it's the most accessible of the three. However, the fundamental level design is still not as good as other entries, so all three versions of SMB2 only make an honorable mention. *'Super Mario Galaxy' - Super Mario Galaxy is a pretty good game that I enjoy quite a bit. However, it doesn't make the list because I have a lot of problems with the game. To keep this short, the big ones are that the game is kind of bland and boring at times and that it has what may be the worst 100% completion experience in a Mario game, if not, then one of the worst. Besides that, though, Super Mario Galaxy is still an extremely solid game, but it's definitely one of the Mario games that I come back to the least. *'Super Mario 64 DS' - A pretty good remake of Super Mario 64 for sure. However, the controls detract from my enjoyment, and while they aren't terrible, they almost are when compared to the controls of the other 3D Mario games. *'Super Mario 3D Land' - This is probably my least favorite of the honorable mentions. It's so bland and forgettable, that I'm getting tired just thinking about it. It also has somewhat clunky controls, a few crappy levels, and an extremely stupid star coin progression gate. However, this game is still pretty good all things considered. *'Super Mario Bros. Deluxe' - I used to hate this one, but after playing it again... it's decent enough. It's still nowhere near as good as the NES original and SNES remake, but it's still not a terrible game. Unfortunately the controls feel more slippery, which threw me off, and the game suffers from screen crunch. Thankfully, the camera pans horizontally and you can manually pan it vertically by pressing up or down. Overall, not a bad version of the game, but still inferior to the original. *'Super Mario Bros. (SNES)' - Just like Deluxe, I used to despise this version of Super Mario Bros. Now that I played it a little more and ended up beating it, my opinion completely changed. I do acknowledge that this version is objectively superior with its addition of a save feature, far better graphics and slightly better music and sound effects, and how it starts you out with five lives instead of only three. Unfortunately, it has some quirks that detract from the experience, for instance the block physics (when you hit a brick block from below, you hang in the air for a second instead of immediately bouncing back like on the NES, which can throw you off if you're used to the original). They also didn't update the hit-point system, so you still shrink back to small Mario when you get hit as fire Mario. The NES version is still my personal favorite of the versions I've played, but the SNES version is still excellent and is the version I would recommend to people who are new to this game. *'Super Mario Bros. 3 (SNES)' - This is definitely the best of the honorable mentions. It's essentially a 1:1 translation of the NES version to the SNES (meaning it's already an excellent game), with updated visuals and the addition of a save feature. However, it's probably my least favorite of the three versions because it has a weaker rendition of the soundtrack than the NES, and for some reason, the controls feel slightly off in some way (although this version still controls wonderfully). Still, Super Mario Bros. 3 is excellent on the SNES and is worth playing if you've never played this game before. Dishonorable Mentions *'Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels' - Oh yeah, you knew this one would be a dishonorable mention. What can I really say? For one, it doesn't look much different than the first game, meaning that its visuals are just as ugly and unappealing as that game was. However, the worst thing about Lost Levels is its difficulty design. This game doesn't feel like a Mario game, but rather a kaizo hack. It's absolutely brutal and is full of horseshit design elements. The SNES version is just as bad, because while the difficulty was made easier with the save feature, it has the same mildly annoying brick physics from the SNES version of Super Mario Bros. It wasn't a big deal there, but here it just further kills the game. Also, don't even get me started on the GBC version included as a bonus with Mario Deluxe. The List 10. Super Mario Galaxy 2 - I'll bet that this was one game many people were expecting to be on this list. Super Mario Galaxy 2 is by far my favorite game on the Nintendo Wii. While it does feel like a rehash of the first game in some ways, it's more than different enough for this to be minor. It improves on pretty much everything from the first Mario Galaxy, and ups the challenge while still remaining fair. However, this game is still on the easy side, and it also has a 100% completion experience I'm not a fan of (you know, those wretched Green Stars). I also don't find it as replayable as other Mario games. However, this game is still one of my favorites in the series. 9. Super Mario Land - This game doesn't seem like much, but I absolutely love it. Its unique artstyle, great level design, and decent yet reasonable challenge make it one of my favorite games in this series. It may be controversial, and I mean extremely controversial, that I put this game above Super Mario Galaxy 2 considering its relatively short length and basic level design, but that's honestly just how I feel. 8. Super Mario Bros. - This game is a timeless classic, and one that I can come back to any day. Yeah, it is fairly short (even if you don't use the warp zones), but that doesn't ruin the game for me. The only things I think are actually wrong with this game are the limited continues (which can be nullified using the secret continue code), sparse 1-up mushrooms, the hit-point system (if you get hit as fire Mario, you shrink down to small Mario rather than reverting to normal Mario), the inability to go backwards in a level (you can't scroll the screen to the left), and the lack of a password or save feature (which it's understandable there isn't one of these, as this game came out in 1985). The levels can also feel quite basic at times. Other than that, though, I really enjoy this game, and those flaws don't get in the way of that enjoyment. 7. Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 - This game is a bit more of a substantial remake than the All-Stars version of Super Mario Bros. 3. It adds a Super Mario World-esque save feature (you can save after beating a fortress or airship, and you don't start at the beginning of the world if you reload a save, but rather your last save point), a quicksave feature, and you don't have to start a world over after a game over. The lack of these things wasn't a big deal in the original, but these are nice additions for convenience if anything. This version still isn't my favorite of the three, though, as its visuals aren't as good as the SNES version, and it has the weakest rendition of the soundtrack. 6. Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World - This right here is my favorite game on the Game Boy Advance. What more can I really say? It's Super Mario World with an improved save feature. Now you can save anywhere you want, and your lives count is saved along with that. There's also a handful of other small changes here and there that subtly serve to make this game even more accessible than the already accessible SNES version. In addition, the controls feel exactly the same as they did on SNES, and the hit point system has been improved. However, the visuals and soundtrack are a somewhat significant downgrade, and while this may be the objectively better version, part of me still prefers the original. 5. Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins - This game is by far the best portable Mario game there is. While it is kind of easy and short, I don't care. The level design is extremely strong, the soundtrack is incredible, the controls are fluid, and the powerups are great. The only other flaws besides the relatively lower difficulty and short length are the black and white visuals and the final level (which is a nightmare without the bunny ears powerup). Other than that, though, this game is incredible and criminally underrated. 4. Super Mario Bros. 3 - Oh yeah, you all knew this game was gonna show up. And why wouldn't it? Not only is this one of the best Mario games, not only is this one of the best platformers, this has to be one of the best video games ever made, period. Do I even need to elaborate on the superb level design, excellent controls and physics, improved hit point system, great addition of unlimited continues, awesome soundtrack, nice-looking visuals, fun and satisfying challenge, and the impressive scale for an NES game? Probably not, as you all know of that stuff by now. Unfortunately there's no save or password feature, continues kick you back to the start of a world (thankfully, the worlds do have checkpoints), and some levels (most notably 5-9, 6-7, 7-3, 7-4, and 7-7) aren't that great. These prove that the game isn't perfect, but who cares? It sure comes pretty damn close to perfection. 3. Super Mario World - Another game I'll bet at least three quarters of you were expecting to show up. This game is my favorite 2D Mario game, and my favorite 2D platformer in general. Super Mario Bros. 3 comes extremely close, but I enjoy this game just the slightest bit more. Super Mario World has the best controls, physics, and level design of any 2D Mario game, the save feature was a great addition (and a nice improvement over the previous game), the graphics and soundtrack are excellent, and the level of challenge is pitch-perfect. Just like SMB3, this game isn't perfect, but again, what game is? If there was only one 2D Mario game I'd say to play, it would be this one. 2. Super Mario 64 - Yet another game on this list I'm certain isn't a surprise to anyone. For one of the first 3D platformers, this game has held up exceptionally well. For one, it has the second-best control scheme of the 3D Mario games. It also has tons of fun stars to collect, a good level of challenge, solid level design overall, a catchy and memorable soundtrack, and appealing and colorful graphics (even though the visuals may show their age every now and then). Yeah, there are a few quibbles here and there, but the amount of fun I have when playing it and the massive amount of things this game does right makes these issues minor in the grand scheme of things. 1. Super Mario Sunshine - Now, this one may be a shocker if you've never read any of my previous posts. But yeah, Super Mario Sunshine is my favorite Mario game, and (I'm not kidding when I say this) is actually my favorite video game in general. One of the biggest things that make this my favorite is definitely the controls. They're the best controls and physics of any 3D Mario game, or any game I've played for that matter. In addition, the level design is top-notch for a collectathon, the colorful and cartoony visuals haven't aged a day, the consistent tropical island theme makes this game stand out, and the soundtrack is one of the best in the series and extremely overlooked. In addition to these strengths, Super Mario Sunshine is made even better with its extremely enjoyable 100% completion experience. Just about every shine is fun to go after, and the blue coins are one of my favorite things in the game (yep, that's right, I love the blue coins). But the single best thing this game does has to be the most brilliant thing the series has ever done - the FLUDD pack. FLUDD is a real game-changer for the Mario series, and provides insane movement options to those who can master his mechanics. This makes an already stellar game even better as it gives you tons of freedom in how you approach your objectives. It's also a ton of fun to use in addition to that. I will admit, this game isn't perfect, but I think it's the closest a Mario game has ever come to that label. Super Mario Sunshine is my favorite Mario game, and I would recommend it to absolutely anyone. Conclusion Well, that was longer than I was expecting. But fuck it, I wanted to get this out there to put all my thoughts on the Mario games I've played in one convenient spot. I don't know if I'll do one of these again, but if I were to, it would either be for the Sonic or Donkey Kong games, but I haven't played enough games from each of those series to provide enough material. Category:Blog posts